


Agape & Eros

by Gulo



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Sex, F/M, Incest, Sadboy Troy, Sibling Incest, Tyreen fucks her victims and then snuffs them, brief allusion to consensual underage sibling incest, canon-typical 'off-screen' violence, ummm the story is romantic tho I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gulo/pseuds/Gulo
Summary: PWP. As usual for me, erotic but not super explicit. Marked Explicit anyway to err on the side of caution. Do note additional tags before proceeding.
Relationships: Troy Calypso & Tyreen Calypso, Troy Calypso/Tyreen Calypso
Kudos: 9





	Agape & Eros

For the third time, the poster fell from the wall to flutter like a leaf before it landed on the old paint-spattered floor. Troy shut off the amplifier and put his bass guitar down with an angry growl. He was too lazy to stick the poster back up again. He was still stinging from where a string had snapped him earlier. And he was very, very bitter about the noises through the walls. Noises he could still hear through the thumping wall while he was playing, a knocking, a different kind of rocking, and ... barking. Her barking. 

At first it was just annoying, for a whole entire year that's how he felt about it. A bother, a nuisance, just noise, a disruption. But now it was starting to arouse him and that, just... just, fuck that. 

You know what, he should mix music instead. Having the persistent beats pounding right into his ears would get his mind off it. Troy threw off his coat, fired up his track collection, stood at the decks, and breathed deeply. He immersed himself in his headphones, cranked it up, and started the mix. At first, it went great. Perfect distraction! He got right into the mood, started getting creative ideas for where to go next. Should he make this a full-on high energy mix? Might as well right? Should he start recording? Yes, those fools were easy to please, but they were going to love this. 

But it was when he was deep into it, daydreaming and completely lost in thought, that her voice shattered it. Even through the wall of sound he could hear her shout piercing through. No longer a bark, but a shrill cry of lust followed by a peal of maniacal laughter that seemed to go on for fucking ages until it finally faded.

Troy let the current track play out without mixing another one in while he sat down and rubbed his face.  
Things were basically going like he wanted. They had fame and fortune, but he still felt so empty. He barely cared about any of that. His eyes were on the prize, all he could think about was two things. The first was gaining real power -- not just the perceived power of fame, he wanted real power, physical power, psychic power, Siren power. And the second thing, of how much of her he'd lost. 

Tyreen was less picky than him. Much less. Tyreen had several new victims every week. Didn't matter how sane or insane. They were toys, tools, living dildos, fodder with dicks. Some maybe might have got an orgasm off before she consumed them. 

He had plenty of people falling at his feet, too. Men and women both, offering their bodies and souls to his every tiny wish. Except for the ones that brought him regular food and other gifts, he refused all of them. He could not consume them directly. And as for sex? With them? Just look at them. Troy wasn't interested.

How Ty could stand them, even for only a few minutes, he just didn't know. But it was nearly every night now, it seemed. And it was more than bothering him. This was shit he hadn't thought about for years. Back when they were teenagers, of course they experimented. Fingering, toying, oral. Whatever Ty wanted. Stuff. Stuff and things, all short of PIV. That seemed to be the only thing Dad really cautioned him about, and Ty took it to heart too. So Troy respected that and never asked. But now he realized he wanted it more than anything. He wanted to experience it. He wanted to feel it. He wanted to lose himself. Troy wanted to be held, seen, affirmed, consummated. _With her._ Her, specifically. 

Sinfluencer, rock star, superDJ, porn star stud of countless insanely popular solo wanking videos...  
and still after all this time, technically speaking, technically, a sad, lonely virgin. 

Suddenly there was a new dent in the wall. When did that happen? 

The music had long since stopped, finally her noises had too. When he figured it was safe to do so, Troy left his room to wander next door to hers. "Hey."

She knew it was him and the door opened to him immediately. Tyreen lay naked and sprawled across her luxuriant silken bed, casually smoking something. Nothing remained of her former partner. "Hungry?" 

"Yep." This was the ritual. He tended to need an end of the day snack. Ty switched smoking hands and held her runed arm out to him imperiously, as though offering her fingers for him to take in a gentlemanly way and kiss. He didn't quite do that, instead taking her hand simply and settling on the edge of the bed with one knee tucked under himself. As he lingered and watched the glow of their arms coalesce together, he felt the total body rush of energy exchange pulse through and electrify him. It was as satisfying as it always was, like eating a full meal after a fast. If he went too long it was more like an energy drink for a hangover. It was what he needed. But it wasn't what he wanted. 

He kept a hold of her hand. She started tugging it back. "Eh? What are you doing, there? What's up?" A last puff, and she put the smoke out in its tray. "You wouldn't wrestle me now. I'll get sweat and creampie all over you."

Troy wrinkled his nose. "Gross."

"Uh, yeah, that's the point." She took her hand back, stretched her naked body languorously in bed. "What's up? I know I'm hot, but why you staring at me like that? You look weird. Weirder than normal." 

"Ty... remember when we were kids and we used to fool around?"

The God Queen burst out laughing, a sound as utterly imperious as her proferred little hand. "Where the fuck is this coming from? Yes." 

Troy sat in silence. It had the desired effect. Tyreen's laughter died, and she stared at him. She knew his feelings about their underlings. Her facial expression turned several different shades; confusion, irritation... curiosity. Troy opened his mouth, stopped himself. He stopped because he saw her looking at him very seriously, more seriously than he could remember in a while. Before he was fully conscious of it, he was moving in. 

Somehow he knew Ty only had sex one way: animal style. No kissing. No one was allowed to make love to Tyreen. She fucked. She rutted. She had sex and got off. Nothing more. So it was only with the most instinctive of reflexes that Tyreen shrank away at first, before she got ahold of herself and sat still. The vulnerable look in her eyes told him everything. He didn't have to say anything else, or ask her anything else. He knew how exceptional it was that she sat still enough to be kissed, tenderly, on the mouth. 

Her hands resting on his shoulders were so sweet, he found himself quickly inhaling and moving closer in still, so he could embrace her likewise. The cool touch of his mech arm contrasted with the warmth of his flesh on hers as he drew her near. This was a first, they'd never kissed like this. When they were very young, sibling smooches with Mum and Dad. Hugs throughout their lives, sure. A noogie, a nurple, a wedgie, goose or spank, or a playful dominance humping (him or her, it depended), sometimes a lovebite. What Troy missed the most though, was when they would cuddle together in sleep, safe and secure.

A romantic kiss would have been weird. It was still weird. And yet... Tyreen's hands were no longer on his shoulders, but on his groin, groping him, and they were undoing his fly for him. Once again his hand covered hers as if to say "wait". Her expression changed again from leering back to serious. She looked almost innocent.

Troy held her runed hand in both of his, washed-out blue grey eyes looked into washed-out blue grey eyes. "I want you," he whispered with confidence. He didn't want this to be another adolescent fumbling. He didn't want it to happen just because they were horny, and available. "Do you want me, too?" 

"You dumbass. Seriously, what's with you?" she bristled. Then, she calmed down and shifted her weight, pouting. "You could have your pick. Just treat them like tissues. Pick one up, use it, throw it away. You don't even have to mind it, I'll just eat them after. They won't suffer. It would be so easy. Why don't you do that? Why do you want me?" 

Troy frowned. It had been a while since they had a real heart-to-heart. They had different habits, now. For the past year the celebrity status of their lives saw them growing slightly apart. For sure they were still co-dependent, but when they weren't strictly powwowing over like-and-subscribable content, Troy's daily visits were brief, usually a mere errand which they got out of the way before returning to their own business. He knew she didn't miss him as much as he missed her. But having that proven so harshly, just now, cut him deep. "Ty, you know why." 

This time she withdrew her hand, turned away and frowned too. For a moment they sat in a silence that was broken by the sound of a steady drip, muffled 4/4 bass rattling the pipes, the squeak of a mouse. Tyreen got up to shower. 

Troy didn't leave. He was so lonely. He felt like crying. He couldn't, quite. But he laid down in her bed, waiting. Maybe she'd let him stay, and they could sleep curled up together and he could pretend it was like how it used to be, when they were close. 

Tyreen emerged, refreshed, still naked, mostly dry, but with a layer of steam still clinging to her skin. She pounced her bed and on top of him. "Oh come ONNNNNN," she whined, punching and shoving his shoulder. "Are you really going to sulk all night? Jesus, you are such a fucking wuss. Why don't you ever just take what you want?" He didn't resist as she took both of his wrists and pinned him on his back. Stretching his arms out caused his own personal scent to waft up, fresh sweat that was like pine and cedar. Different from her earthy spiciness, yet still so familiar to them both. Unexpectedly, she kissed his mouth again. 

And then kissing his neck, pawing through his jewelry to fondle his ribs as his chest rose to pull deep breaths. Licking his nipples and watching him gasp and show a hint of fang. Letting her nails scratch his abdomen back down to his fly, which this time, she tore open. Off it all went -- trousers, underwear, socks. His cock popped free and he was embarrassed to be suddenly so hard for her again, but not embarrassed for long because she was swallowing him down whole. 

She was the cutest fucking thing. _He adored her_. He'd do anything for that sweet face, anything. He might even give his own life one day, if it came to that. Troy wanted to live, he wanted to live forever, to really be a God. But if he had to sacrifice himself to help her get there, he'd do it. 

Before he could get too hot from this, Ty stopped. She crawled swiftly up to mount him. His heart was racing, absolutely roaring in his ears, like the drums of a Calypso beat. "Yes, Troy. I want you," she hissed, as she angled his erection just-so, and sank onto him. 

Troy cried out. "Tyreen." No audience, no cameras, no monetization, no absurd promotional tie-ins, nothing to prove, just the two of them. Sharing. 

And she was facing him and kissing him. Her comparatively tiny form bounced on his giant body with ease. At first his strong arms held her around her back for support. But then they were holding hands, and she was slowing down, calming down, finding her way. Finding their rhythm together. Troy was not food, not a toy, not a tissue, not a piece of trash. "I love you," she finally whimpered through tears, as his runed hand slipped between her legs to jill her, and she came on his cock weeping and red-faced. 

Troy lifted her up under her bottom and she clung to him as he rolled her over. She whined like a vixen. "Yes. I want more." She spread her pussy for him. "Here." And he gave her what she wanted, because she wanted it, and him. He kissed her tears and whispered "I love you" back for each of them, and filled her up so nicely with his cum.

She did let him stay to sleep. It was just like old times. Better. 

~<3~


End file.
